


Wires Beneath

by Menacing_Dennis



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cybernetics, FTM boxman, M/M, Some Fluff, Ven being interested in Boxman's roboty features, Voxman, Weird Biology, cartoon logic, robot stuff, self indulgent, some headcanons bc we never canonically know what his faceplate hides, weird robot guro bdsm shit?, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacing_Dennis/pseuds/Menacing_Dennis
Summary: Professor Venomous still has lots to learn about his boyfriend, including what hides behind that faceplate.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Wires Beneath

It was clear that Professor Venomous was speaking to him, but it was all muffled and quiet. His lips moved, and his eyes were set firmly onto Boxman's face, but all that came out was warbled noises. 

"What?" Boxman asked, cupping one of his mechanical ears in an attempt to hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Professor."

Once again, Venomous' words were indecipherable static. That was when Lord Boxman realized what was going on.

"Ah, my apologies!" He sang. "I suppose I need to do some repairs!"

The Professor cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, clearly saying something like 'huh'? Or an exclamation of a similar nature. Boxman put up a finger and gestured for his boyfriend to follow him into his workroom.

Boxman sat at his desk, adorned with many intricate boxes and containers filled with all sorts of doo-dads. To an outsider, it would be considered a mess, but to Boxman, everything was in the right place. He reached for a specific box and carefully chose a small screwdriver.

Venomous watched patiently. Boxman's actions often vexed him, but tended to have a point, and he was curious to see where this would go. To his surprise, he made use of a circular magnification mirror, which was bolted to the desk by an extending pole. He used it to look at the top of his own head, where his signature golden plate covered his scalp and the left side of his face. 

He promptly loosened the one, two, three screws that held the plate into place, and popped it off. He set it on his desk, exposing the delicate wiring, flashing buttons and switches, and, most shockingly to the observing professor, several bits of his brain, out for the world to see.

Boxman reached for a specific green wire that dug deep into the matter of his brain and yanked it. It popped out, and he discarded it into a waste bin under his desk. He reached into another container to retrieve a new one, which he planted into the place that the previous wire was missing. 

And with that, the familiar hum of the factory rung once again in Box’s ears, and he sighed in relief.

“There we go!” He chirped, kicking his feet happily. “Sorry about that! Sometimes the cochlear wire short circuits and I have to replace it. I should be able to hear just fine now!”

Venomous couldn’t help but feel impressed. Somehow, it never occurred to him that Boxman’s cybernetic features needed maintenance- or that Boxman did it all himself. 

“Wow, Boxy,” He chuckled. “That’s certainly an impressive trick.”

He found himself peering into the slurry of technological thingamajigs that sat before him, all placed carefully inside his boyfriend’s skull. It was so much more complicated than he would have guessed it to be. 

In all honesty, he’d always suspected that Boxman’s faceplate was only there for villainous aesthetics, or maybe hid a blemish or scar. It just went to show how much more there was to learn about the man, even after all the time they’d spent together so far.

“Aw, gee Professor, it’s really nothing!” Boxman replied, placing the golden plate back onto his head. “I’ve been doing it for years.”

“Can… You feel it, when you do that?” Venomous asked. He hoped that he wasn’t prying too far, but his curiosity was quite piqued. 

“Well, er, yes!” Boxman replied, finishing up the job. “It doesn’t hurt, though. Feels kinda nice, to be honest!”

“Oh?” Venomous wondered aloud. “How so?”

Boxman placed a claw to his forehead and tapped as he pondered on the subject. “Well,” He began, “I’d say it’s comparable to a nice head scratch. Or maybe a back rub, but like, on your head!”

Venomous chuckled, placing a curious hand onto the now replaced metal. He ran his fingers over it, feeling the warmth and the subtle buzz of machinery inside. “Interesting… You’re always full of surprises, Boxman,” He remarked.

Boxman leaned into the touch, his eyes falling shut as he smiled. He’d become rather fond of the way the professor handled him over the past months. 

The beginning of Boxmore’s merging with Venomous- which also happened to coincide closely with the beginning of their relationship- started with stiff, stifled means of affection. They might give an awkward side-hug on occasion, or maybe even a pat on the back. But as their relationship progressed, and began to change shape, so did their ways of showing physical appreciation.

“You flatterer,” Boxman chuckled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Now, what was it you were trying to tell me, back in the boardroom?”

“Ah, right,” The professor responded. The scientific marvel he’d just witnessed had completely wiped his memory of the previous work they were doing. And for the rest of the day, it would continue to invade his thoughts.

As he poked his head into the forge later that day, watching Boxman hammer away at a slab of metal, he couldn’t help but think of the neurons firing in that strange, mechanical brain of his that allowed him to do so. Strangely, the thought made his heart flutter. 

That evening, as they were tucking into their bed, the professor found himself once again glancing at Boxman’s cybernetic parts. They’d begun sharing a bed just about two months ago, when they realized they preferred to be together rather than apart at night. 

Usually at this time, Venomous would have cracked open a book, or an article on his tablet. But instead, Boxman felt his stare practically burning through his skull.

“What’s on your mind?” Boxman asked, breaking the professor out of his daze. 

“Just admiring,” Venomous replied with a grin. “I must say, seeing you all opened up earlier piqued my curiosity. It seems that you’re quite the biological marvel, and you know how I feel about those.”

Boxman chuckled. “Well, the lines between biology and robotics can get blurry,” He pointed out. “I like to think that our jobs aren’t as different as one may think. Lines of DNA sequencing aren’t too dissimilar to lines of code.”

The professor practically swooned at this phrasing.

“Cob, I adore it when you say things like that,” the professor cooed. “I couldn’t agree more. I look forward to exploring that side of you more.”

“What, you wanna check it out again?” Boxman asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Here, you can look around in there all you want!”

Boxman turned to open his bedside drawer, where he retrieved a screwdriver similar to the one from his lab. He once again unscrewed the lid of his skull, this time fumbling a bit as he didn’t have the mirror in his workroom, and placed it gingerly onto the dresser, tilting his head for the professor to see. “I keep an extra screwdriver in here for when I wanna clean it.”

“Clean it?” Venomous repeated, once again laying his eyes on the wiring. “How do you clean it?”

“Compressed air, like a computer!” Boxman replied. He held his hair to the side, allowing a clearer view. “Would you like to give it a try? I have a can here.”

Venomous felt strangely honored by this offer. 

“S-Sure!” He agreed enthusiastically, perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than he meant to sound. 

Boxman handed his partner the grey can, which was equipped with a thin, yellow nozzle. 

“Just blow out any dust you see in there,” He suggested, laying himself back comfortably. He usually took on this task himself, and was looking forward to someone else doing it for him, especially someone so devilishly handsome and with such notoriously  _ skilled  _ hands. 

Venomous promptly shook the can and pressed the button, shooting a stream of nice, cool air from the nozzle and into Boxman’s internal machinery. The cyborg attempted and failed to stifle a giggle.

“Ti-hi-hickles!” He yelped, his face scrunched up in a lopsided grin. “A little softer, please!” 

“Oh, sorrey!” Venomous said, quickly retracting the nozzle, then trying again with a lighter press to the button. “How’s that?”

“Better,” He replied. He sighed blissfully, closing his eyes and leaning back into his pillow. 

The professor, hoping he was doing this correctly, did his best to be thorough as he prodded between each wire and between every little nook and cranny he came upon. It wasn’t particularly dirty, but noticing the satisfactory look on his partner’s face, he was determined to get to every inch he could reach. 

“This feels good for you?”

“Yes, it’s quite nice,” Boxman confirmed, practically drooling. He looked very relaxed, something that couldn’t be said about him often.

Venomous was pleased to draw his boyfriend from his usually stressed, high-strung state- the day had been a particularly harrowing one for him; he had once again lost to those plaza brats, and an infuriated meltdown had ensued quickly after. He wasn’t always sure how to comfort his partner when this happened, but this seemed like a nice way.

When he considered the job done, he placed the can on the bedside table.

“Thanks, PV,” Boxman purred, gazing at his partner through a half-lidded stare. His tone was heavy and slow. “Feels  _ so  _ much better when someone else does it.”

The lazy, blissful drawl in Boxman’s voice made Venomous chuckle happily. He loved having this kind of power over his partner, being able to make him feel nice. Without thinking, he placed a finger onto one of the wires, swiping it across the cord to check for dust. This caused a dramatic shiver from the cyborg. 

The professor quickly retracted the invasive digit. “Sorrey!” He exclaimed. “I should have asked before, erm,  _ touching _ .”

“T-touch all you’d like, PV!” Boxman replied. He was blushing a bit, and doing that adorable thing that Venomous loved with his pointer fingertips, pressing them together cutely. “I don’t mind if you wanna explore a bit.”

Venomous smirked. Was the other man getting… Flustered? The part of him that loved to test and elicit reactions in his subjects couldn’t bear not to impose further. He wanted to see what literally and proverbially made Boxman tick, even (maybe even  _ especially _ ) if that meant he had to open the man up himself. 

“How does it feel when I do this?” He asked, taking up Boxman’s offer to explore. He let his fingers slip into a bundle of wires, separating them and pinching them softly.

“Nice,” Boxman giggled. He reached his taloned hand to Venomous’ head, running his fingers through his hair and scratching at his scalp lightly. “Kinda like this!”

“Ah, I see,” Venomous replied, taking a moment to lean into Boxman’s touch. “How about… this?”

He traced his fingers over a small, glass tube with a wire inside. It looked sort of like a tiny, red lightbulb. There were a few of them lined up in a row. He ran his finger over all of them, one by one. 

Boxman reacted to this with a soft, low sound of pleasure from the back of his throat. His organic eye had slipped shut, and the other one’s light flickered subtly. Pleased by this, Venomous repeated the action, slower this time, which elicited a similar sound. His legs seemed to be shaking, his knees rubbing together unceremoniously. 

“You like when I touch you there?” He asked, continuing the motion. It was occurring to him that there may be a sexual aspect to this for Boxman, and Venomous absolutely wasn’t complaining. 

“Nyeah,” Boxman mumbled, his breaths becoming heavy. Noticeably to the professor, the small fan that resided in the cyborg’s head was whirring faster than before, possibly trying to cool his increasingly warm body. “Y-You should… unplug.”

“Unplug?” The professor parroted, pondering the suggestion. “Like, unplug one of these little wires? Couldn’t that hurt you?”

“Not all the way,” he elaborated. “Pull the plug out just a  _ little _ … the small blue one in the back, just yank it out a little.”

Curious, but still cautious, the professor did as he was told. He took the blue cord between his fingers and pulled. The end of it inched out from the port it resided in, and Boxman immediately reacted. His back arched sharply and his knees bent. He hissed through gritted teeth. His red eye flickered again, this time more noticeably, and the loud moan that escaped him sounded unfamiliar- was that  _ static? _

Startled by this dramatic response, the professor quickly plugged the cord back into its place, a subsequent  _ zzt _ of electricity chirping. 

“Are you alright?” He asked immediately after, his free hand rubbing circles into Boxman’s plump stomach. 

“It’s s-so hard to do that by myself,” He answered with a chuckle, catching his breath. “Yes, I’m alright… That one’s connected to my  _ nucleus accumbens _ .”

Venomous wracked his brain for a moment, trying to remember what he’d learned in his time studying anatomy, before he understood. “So… dopamine receptors?”

“Yeah,” Boxman confirmed. “It, um… Feels kinda good to mess around with it. It’s like a crazy surge of pleasure through my whole body. I’ve done it a few times on my own before, but it’s hard to plug it back in when my arms get all noodly, heh…”

“My my…,” Venomous said, a smirk returning to his face as he realized all the wonderful possibilities that had just presented themselves to him. “You are even more fun to play with than I thought, Boxy.”

Boxman grinned, a deep blush coating his face. “Ah, shucks... You’re not so bad yourself, big guy.”

As he said this, he let his yellow claw crawl up the professor’s thigh. It was exposed, as he liked to wear his boxers to bed. The action made the professor shiver. He hadn’t paid mind to it until now, but he was quite visibly hard. All that playing with his boyfriend had gotten him all riled up, and Boxman was perceptive to this. He gently placed his hand to grasp the head of one of Ven’s twin bulges. It was already leaking through the tight fabric. 

“How does  _ that  _ feel?” Boxman asked, mimicking the professor’s previous tone with a teasing expression. “Do you like when I touch you there?”

The professor sighed inwardly, the sultry look in his partner’s eyes only making him harder. Overcome with wanton, he took Boxman’s cheek in his hand and leaned in for a hungry kiss. Boxman eagerly returned the favor, resting his hands comfortably on Venom’s broad shoulders and massaging into them. 

As their kiss deepened, the professor took it upon himself to once again reach for that special wire. He took it between his fingers and tugged slightly. Boxman squealed against his lips, but didn’t stop his feverish sucking and prodding into Venom’s mouth. Now comfortably sitting in the professor’s lap, he ground his hips forward.

Venomous continued fidgeting with it, pleased at the desperate sounds and shivers that came from Boxman with every subtle movement. His cock begged for attention, twitching and throbbing against the other man’s groin. He wouldn’t be able to ignore it for much longer.

Venomous moved his free hand down, traveling under his round stomach and between his legs. He’d been wearing only briefs, a common practice for him at night. His cunt was leaking through them, and onto his thighs. Venomous slipped two fingers underneath the fabric, delving them between his warm folds. He used the wetness to slicken them well before stroking his clit in a slow, circular motion, being careful to mind his claws. 

“Cob, this is getting you wet,” He marveled, still slowly working his partner’s clit. Boxman responded with only an encouraging whimper, thrusting his hips forward into the touch. 

Venomous basked in the glory of work paid off, both his hands’ efforts making his partner  _ melt  _ with every touch. He experimented with different speeds and motions at Box’s clit, gauging how he reacted and taking note of what he liked. 

“I-I wanna…,” Boxman trailed off, finding it hard to keep his voice level. “Wanna make you feel good, too,” he managed. 

Venomous took this as an invitation. His cock was begging for that warm mouth, and he wasn’t one to deprive it. He removed his prodding fingers from Boxman’s briefs, popping them into his mouth to effectively rid them of the slick they were coated in. He leaned back into the bed, using a pillow to support his back, and held Box’s head in his hands, guiding it between his legs until his face was buried in his bulges. 

Boxman took the hint enthusiastically. He yanked Ven’s boxers down his legs, hastily discarding them to the side, and immediately took one of his two cocks into his mouth. He wrapped his lips tightly around the head, sliding down with a mighty gulp and savoring the taste of his precum. His other hand wrapped itself around his other cock, kneading it a similar rhythm to the one he maintained with his mouth. 

Venomous relaxed his muscles with content. Boxman’s mouth felt lovely around his member. He was remarkably skilled in this department, and definitely enjoyed the theatrics of showing it off. The professor had been  _ so _ pent up all day, and the tight, warm strokes of his partner were proving to be more than enough to finish him off. 

“Boxxssy,” He hissed, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brow harshly. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum if you- y- you…”

He felt himself spill over the edge, and in a moment of adventurousness, he took Boxman’s skull in his hands and harshly pulled it down, his balls pressing hard against the cyborg’s chin as he came down his throat. His other cock, still held tightly in Boxman’s fist, was free to spurt it’s load onto his face. Boxman took this action willingly and lovingly, swallowing hungrily with his eyes shut tight.

As the orgasm faded, and Venomous gained his composure, he pulled the cyborg off his cock and up to kiss him. His serpentine tongue danced across his face as he licked up the remaining cum, then pressed his lips to Boxman’s again, ravenously determined to get it all in his mouth. 

They collapsed backward together into the bed, holding each other’s hands tightly. Their breaths were heavy, and their hair absolute messes.

“Cob damn, Box,” Venomous chuckled. “That was unexpectedly enjoyable.”

“You really liked it?” Boxman asked, looking up at him with a puppy-eyed expression. “It wasn’t… Too weird?”

“No, not at all,” He assured with a smirk. “I told you I was looking forward to exploring the cybernetic side of you. This more than sufficed.”

Boxman grinned from ear to ear. He’d retrieved his headplate and was replacing it back onto his skull. “I’m glad you like it,” He replied sheepishly. “Not everyday that an old cyborg gets to be… appreciated, the way you do.”

Venomous wrapped his arms around his partner, snuggling closely and kissing his cheek. “Believe me, Box, there’s more to come.”


End file.
